


Peter and the Jailbirds [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Feels, Captivity, Civil War Team Please-Talk-To-Each-Other-Instead-Of-Fighting, Deaf Clint Barton, Defiance, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recovery, Sam Wilson Feels, Sokovia Accords, Surgery, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "“If you did play chess," Ross said, "you’d remember that a pawn can become a queen. The most powerful piece on the board, Parker, remember that? But—” Ross smiled— “only if it obeys.”He adjusted his tie, stood, and looked down at Peter. “I’ll ask you again,” he said. “Eventually. You may feel differently after you’ve been living in a six-by-six cube without sunlight or fresh air for a few years.”“What pawns do,” Peter said, voice shaking slightly, “is sacrifice themselves for the greater good. I have no regrets.”He had a lot of regrets.Like, a lot. A crapton. A shitload. An overloaded dumpsterful.“When I visit you on the Raft,” Ross said, “you’ll be old enough to grow a beard.” The cell door clicked shut behind him."A podfic of beautifullights' fic "Peter and the Jailbirds"





	1. keep the city safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peter and the Jailbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183083) by [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights). 



> Hello friends! I'm baaaaack (sort of). I'm going to get back to work on some podfics this summer before school interrupts it all again. I'm going to keep working on the [Ipseity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/118750) series this summer, so of course it only makes sense that I should take on a new project! *aggressively rolls my eyes at myself* This is a really good fic, though, and it has many small(ish) chapters, which feels a lot less intimidating, so I'm really excited to be working on it.  
> I'm not sure how frequent updates will be, and for that I apologize. My goal is to have it finished before I go back to school, but with my illnesses being what they are, I never really know.  
> I'm also going out of town for the next week, so there will certainly not be an update in that time :/  
> Please let me know what you think! I will love you forever!  
> Huge thanks to beautifullights for writing this and giving me permission to podfic, even though I'm a mess and had no idea when I'd actually start working on it

Word Count: 86425

Author's Note: 

 

> When I started writing this fic, I was leaning team Iron Man ideologically—responsibilities and limits to power are great, right? Then the excellent Maeglinthebold sent me [this page of the Civil War comics,](https://comicnewbies.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/slavery.jpg) and I read the actual text of the [Sokovia Accords](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sokovia_Accords)(reprinted in the memo below). If you haven't read the Accords text yet, you may be surprised.
> 
> This is an AU in which Steve wasn’t able to free his crew from the Raft after Civil War. Ant-man isn’t on the Raft because  ~~I forgot he was there until it was too late to retcon him in~~  he could have escaped before the authorities arrived in Leipzig, right? Gone down to flea-size and hide until the coast cleared. Or something like that? Anyway, he’s not in here. Sorry, Ant-man-fans.
> 
> In this timeline, Civil War happened one month before Homecoming. This fic starts in December 2016, two months after Homecoming. MJ is already a card-carrying member of Team Spidey.
> 
> Many thanks to the SWWA for your constant support and encouragement, to bromanceandships/Lilynette for excellent medical advice, and to Starbird, Maeglinthebold, and telekinetic-hedgehog for brainstorming help! All remaining medical errors and/or absurdities are entirely mine.
> 
> Keep in mind that Thaddeus Ross, one of the main proponents of the Accords in Civil War, and Everett Ross, who has a role in Black Panther, are two different and supposedly unrelated people. Marvel, was it really that hard to come up with a different last name?

 

Chapter 1 length: 12:02

Chapter 1 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S_27W_9rPtoEj6rg_1_pVQfKEuUZMlTE/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ldDwJ9YazpE5eEvrHURtAtwQcDEXdMvl/view?usp=sharing))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the links, so they should work now, but let me know if you're having any problems  
> I will post individual chapter recordings, and when I'm done, I will also post the full length audiobook, because I know people like different formats. Plus, the full version will have "Something Just Like This" by the Chainsmokers, which is the theme song of the fic :)


	2. duct tape in a closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back!! Sort of. I'm still out of town, but I recorded two chapters of this before I left, so you might even get chapter three this week. When I get home, I'm hoping to maybe post on a schedule, which is tbd, but hopefully three chapters a week? I'll let you know when I figure out what seems reasonable :)  
> Peter's rant in this chapter gives me life and warms my heart <3 go little spiderling, stand up for yourself *cries*  
> P.S. this chapter features a bit of my cat meowing, because she gets sad that I don't let her in my room when I'm recording, so if you notice any high pitched plaintive wailing in the background of a few parts, that's her

Chapter 2 length: 13:58

Chapter 2 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-NrtEPn3TOEO2GFojJfkD5nIE8FWG249)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a70AdESrTRKlwgHdVVNiYMVBa5q-ZQcc/view?usp=sharing))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recorded this before I left, and edited it here. There are some things I would change about certain parts of this if I were home and could record in a space that sounds the same (there's no comparable space where I'm at. The echoes are all different) but I also know that I'm always overly critical of my own work, and it might not bug you at all. If you want me to rework any of it, please let me know


	3. habeas araneam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy-grass-roots-organizer-MJ has my entire heart ugh <3  
> Also, Peter... Just like... breaks my heart... he's just so pure and good, and all he wants to do is help, and *sobs into a tub of ice cream*  
> My heart is clearly having a tough time  
> Enjoy all the pain that is this chapter

Chapter 3 length: 8:59

Chapter 3 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HfIpuC5dleDWxQAVBjNT-6GhEaPgTXR8/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fe5nHL7D5BgmWVyXlMIRwComp4rw66Ln/view?usp=sharing))


	4. welcome to camp shithole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry this took so long... things are hard when everything is pain. But the next chapter is a lot shorter, so it should be up at some point this week. Also, I somehow lost my Peter Parker voice for this chapter, and I'm not sure where it went, but hopefully it comes back soon. I try to keep the (very subtle, I know) characters' voices consistent, but let me know if you have any feedback on the voicing, particularly for Sam, Clint, and Wanda, because I haven't really established their tone yet. Really, it's all about the vibe the author has given the characters, and I just had a hard time tapping into that this chapter. Anyhoo, that's enough of me telling you why this chapter isn't going to be great... I should probably let you listen to it and decide for yourselves instead. Enjoy :)

Author's note (or part of it anyway): Warning for brief reference to real-world prison brutality

 

Chapter 4 length: 23:21

Chapter 4 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OQDyqSS61Gjq57WHKQJy7Dusdj0VcnG_/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xLo8TejnzhKCty7Kif69_gFCRHIvGdcY/view?usp=sharing))


	5. all i have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops so I'm just gonna stop promising things about when this will get posted because I obviously will not stick to it... :|
> 
> In other news, I started testosterone this summer, so considering this is going to be a long process, this podfic should be a really interesting track of how my voice changes. I recorded this chapter one month on T (yikes it's now three months after that because I'm a responsible podficcer). I'll note in each chapter how long it's been since I started, so this will work like a record of my voice :) hopefully that will be interesting (or potentially helpful) to some of you as well.

Chapter length: 13:02

Chapter 5 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HthI6nohjvHfjboubihAbkA_-TXMmIIa/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uxVWCuqS3liNsEQKq8GMfmefBQEqcpf2/view?usp=sharing))


	6. falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in folks, this chapter takes it right to the feels!
> 
> The dialogue in this fic is the reason I wanted to record it in the first place, and this chapter is just so good, so I really hope I did their voices justice.
> 
> This was recorded one month on t. It's also the last of the recorded-but-unedited files I had sitting around on my computer, so I'm going to have to find another time to record before I can post anything else. On the bright side, spring break is next week. I'm not making any promises about when new chapters will go up (sorryyyyyyyy please don't hate me), but hopefully I'll get some work done on the next few chapters then.

Chapter 6 length: 16:00

Chapter 6 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12nNWzDchrGwX7Brl0lZCu70KuS905MVa/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oXY7k0UpnwKmOtLyk9xNuNyoLWgfjYuP/view?usp=sharing))


End file.
